oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Komari Yukioka
'Komari Yukioka '(雪岡 小鞠 Yukioka Komari) is a second year (Class 2-3) at Midorigaoka Academy and a member of the Student Council. Appearance Komari is a girl of very short stature. She has long lilac hair with bangs that cover her eyebrows and is usually seen wearing a black hairband. Komari has been described as the cutest girl of Midori Ga Oka, and is able to win over both boys and girls with her looks. Personality Komari appears to be quiet, though this is not because she is shy or vocally disabled. Rather, the reason for her quietness is that she has found that living life is easier without having to talk, as it wears out her jaw and hurts her throat. She is still able to communicate by use of hand signals, as well as forcing her thoughts onto others. Though her style of 'speech' may be cutesy, in reality, she is a outspoken person who does not think before she speaks. This has stemmed from the people from her past who have always told her that the words that come out of her mouth is ironic and contrasts to her cute looks. Thus, she became a 'lazy doll' who doesn't speak and is able to compel people into doing things for her while remaining mute. This begins to change when Aki Shibuya, the Public Morals Club member she fell in love with, misunderstands her intentions from her actions.Thus, she starts to try to make an effort to talk again to be understood. Currently, only Shibuya and Miyabi, the president of the student council, knows of her quiet facade, though others have heard her speak (such as Okegawa Kyoutaro and Kurosaki Mafuyu). Komari's manner of 'speech' is shown to be very forceful and direct, as she straight up tells people things without any regard for what consequences it may cause. Shibuya complains on how despite being able to understand many girls, he cannot predict what Komari is thinking, even though she clearly 'says' her intentions. She seems to judge people by their appearances, instantly favouring good looking boys. Komari even spends every morning viewing boys using binoculars. Komari loves to eat sweets, and food in general. Whenever she goes to class, classmates bombard her with candy and lollies, to the point where she may not even be able to carry all of them. However, Kosaka monitors her daily candy intakeOresama Teacher Extras: Volume 17 Character Profiles. She appears to be quite sad that she cannot dance well or wear good-looking jeans due to her body size, but otherwise, uses her cute face to charm others. Background Out of all of the student council members, Yukioka has the lightest story. When she was young, Yukioka would always speak, but her words would be rude, disrespectful, or downright strange. However, because of her looks, people didn't mind so much, but still criticized her, speaking behind her back on how she was 'so cute if she didn't speak'. Yukioka, being very lazy, decided that she would no longer talk, as that would mean more people would love her for less effort. Over time, she became an 'idle doll', and was recruited by Miyabi for the Student Council. Synopsis Yukioka, alongside the other Student Council members, is called together to either defeat the Public Morals Club or ruin Midorigaoka's reputation. She stays behind after most members leave (aside from Kosaka, Wakana Hojo, and Miyabi himself) and is fed candy by Miyabi. Yukioa appears scarcely over the next few months. Relationships Shibuya Aki Komari fell in love with Shibuya at first sight. She has taken an interest in Shibuya because he is the only guy who doesn't get infatuated by her charm and saw through her plan to get him to be a mole for the Student Council. It was revealed that she had been following him around for three months and is able to clearly grasp his likes and dislikes. In order to approach him she pretended to be sick to stay at school while the rest of the second years, (Kurosaki, Hayasaka and Shinobu) went on the school trip. Komari thought that without the protection of the second years she would be able to get Shibuya to be a mole for the student council. However, Shibuya avoided her because he thought she was hiding her own intentions by making gestures instead of talking, which made him wary of her. Eventually, Shibuya starts to understand Komari and are currently on good terms. It is also because of Shibuya that Komari begins to talk again. Kosaka Shuntaro Kosaka is Yukioka's classmate, as well as another member of the Student Council. Kosaka is often shown to be accompanying Yukioka, and she often uses him for help. Even though they are so close, Kosaka has never heard Yukioka speak. He also manages Yukioka's daily snack intake. Shibuya notes that Kosaka is able to understand her despite being quite dense. Hanabusa Miyabi Yukioka thinks of Miyabi as an 'incredibly hot guy'. Aside from Shibuya, Miyabi is the only one Yukioka will speak with, mainly because he tells her that not talking everyday will make her lose the ability to do so. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students